


Soul Fire

by Queen_of_Ice101



Series: My Heart Skips a Beat [1]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Ice101/pseuds/Queen_of_Ice101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night, a girl with secrets and a past filled with heartbreak has come to LME for the chance to start a new life and achieve her dreams. She came for the chance at a fresh start, but she got crazy friends, a president that was determined to adopt her and a rival who drove her insane. Night isn't sure how she's gonna survive this madhouse known as LME!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Skip Beat fans!
> 
> Recently I was going through old fanfics that I had abandoned from lack on inspiration and I came across this one. I was bored and decided to read through the couple of chapters that I had written and wouldn't you know it inspiration hit. So I decided to work on it and post this little prologue to see if it was something that would interest readers.
> 
> This isn't my first Skip Beat fanfic but this will be my first Skip Beat OC story so hopefully it turns out to be something people are into.
> 
> I do plan to have Ren/Kyoko in this story so it won't be a Ren/OC story, that much I can promise.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy my short little prologue to the story. I get lots of reviews and/or followings I'll post the first real chapter early:)

                                              

* * *

 

It was late evening in Russia and the sunset was creating a watercolour effect across the horizon. There were people bustling about on the streets and cooking dinner in their houses.

And in one specific house there was a large antique mirror, rimmed in gold paint that reflected the image of a beautiful eighteen year old girl.

She wore a simple pair of short shorts and a Cotten tee. Her brilliant purple eyes sparkled in the fading light and her hair was pinned up tight to her head as she held a dark coco brown wig in her hand.

Next to her sat a contract, one that was signed in her own loopy cursive.

Rin Inoue

The signature that was committing her to a new life away from the pain of her past. A place called LME that was going to be her chance to achieve her dreams to sing and become a Visual Kei artist.

Rin looked down at her thighs that was covered in scars.

A small smile crossed her features.

There were no open cuts anymore. She had finally reached the place where she didn't have to rely on a silver blade to feel anymore. Rin was ready to take the step into a life where she could be free of the darkness that haunted her.

"I'm not Rin, not any longer."

The smile on her face grew as Rin raised her brown wig up and settled it on her head, clicking everything into place and making sure that her real hair was fully hidden.

"Now, my name is Night."

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think of this short little teaser chapter? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


End file.
